


Sensory Overload

by Webtrinsic



Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avenger Sam Wilson, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Peter Parker is an Avenger, Protective Avengers, Protective Team, worried team
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 08:45:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11437308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Webtrinsic/pseuds/Webtrinsic
Summary: Some fight's become to much for Peter's Spider-Sense





	Sensory Overload

**Author's Note:**

> For Gallery_of_Jars

Peter's head still buzzed, he wasn't even sure who'd they'd been sent to fight. But he'd run from the fight, it'd become too much for his Spider sense. There was far too much danger shrouding him, he couldn't focus. His vision was temporarily blinded, zooming in and out of focus. There was too much imput.

His comm had been knocked out, his ribs possibly broken from the assault but he couldn't feel it. His senses hounded him, the world spinning. He couldn't tell but he thought his ear was bleeding, it wasn't; which in a way was worse. His eardrums could be fixed but his senses couldn't be stopped.

Sharp whines escaped his throat, his sense thrumming in alarm. Danger. Danger. You're in danger! Peter wailed, tears being forced from his eyes. Curling tightly in on himself, he wanted to go home. Back in the tower, being coddled by the rest of the team. 

They're all he had, but even now in his fazed and terrified state; he wasn't sure if he should bother them. He did just run off from a mission, he left them behind. He'd never forgive himself. His foggy mind supplied the thought they wouldn't forgive him either.

A swoosh came from above, the ringing in his ears warbled the voice above. Peter swung, fearing he was under attack.

"Guy's I got Peter, I think he's having a panic attack or something," Sam informed, Peter whined and flinched the warbled voice was an earthquake rocking him back and forth. Bruce who had stayed in the jet, spoke up, "Symptoms?"

"Shaking, cowering, whining noises, I think he's crying. He's holding his ears, his arm's also over his eyes," Sam replied flatly, all business.

"I'm coming to you," Tony called, Steve resisted,"Tony we need air support, Banner get to Peter." Tony growled in discontent but obliged seeing the pair of assassins being overwhelmed. Steve barely able to knock the soldier's away, before being bombarded by another wave of them.

Bruce set out, telling Sam to help Tony. Bruce approached gently, he couldn't risk getting to close. He could tell what was happening, sensory overload. It must be worse for Peter, he couldn't do anything other than sit a few inches away and wait it out.

"Banner status report," Steve stated, he could tell by Tony's silence and the other's they were nervous. Peter would never shy away from a fight. 

In a soft voice being mindful of Peter, Bruce whispered, "Sensory overload, we'll have to wait it out. Or before he passes out."

Peter's body still shook, whimper's escaping his clenched teeth. The team itched to return to their youngest member's side, it wouldn't be wise. They'd only overwhelm him even more so. Peter's body went limp, succumbing to the siren's in his head being forced upon by the salted waves falling from his lashes.

"He's out," Bruce whispered, causing Tony to blast over.  "Fly quietly, his unconscious form probably is still just as sensitive. I don't know if we can get him out of here." 

"I'll be careful," Tony informed, slowly landing beside them. A pained whimper escaping the masked boy, "Careful Stark," Natasha warned coolly. Clint hummed in agreement. 

Tony's cool steel arms slid under Peter's legs, and then under the back of his neck. A mewl escaped the boy, and Tony winced at the sound before holding him close. 

"Fly careful," The team called in unison, Sam flew over to watch them return to the tower safely. Tony landed softly, not bothering to take the kid to medical. Scans showed he'd only been bruised, and he assumed Peter would be cozier in his own bed.

Pressing lightly on the Spider of his suit, it loosened and Tony slipped it off of Peter before removing the mask. Tony settled the comforter around Peter's shoulder's. Peter's face red from tears, eyes puffy, skin incredibly pale. A look of discontent etched into his features. 

Peter had never had a sensory overload, or had he? Tony couldn't imagine Peter dealing with that on his own, his chest ached at the thought.

"Stark we're heading back," Barton informed, Tony gave a nod, his leg dancing up and down. Peter's body ceased movement, the tense lines slowly fading away. It was over.

"It's finally over," Tony whispered, fearing if he was any louder it'd start again.

Not long after, a soft knock came from the door. The team entered, Bruce carefully sitting on the bed. He pulled the cover's back checking Peter's pulse and heart rate.

"He'll be fine, we were all a little overwhelmed in that fight. His senses probably became too much, and a sensory overload for him is I'm assuming rather painful and an all around frightening experience." 

The team's faces, even the assassins turned to sympathy. 

"If any missions are as manic as that one, I don't think Peter should step in." Steve informed, drawing the eyes of everyone in the room. They were all about to protest, Bruce didn't mind he knew it wasn't a bad idea.

"At least until he can slowly take more and more, get a handle on his senses. What if this happen's again and he'd killed in that state," Steve continues, Natasha slowly nods. 

"It's Peter's decision," Tony spoke firmly, Steve's eyes locked on his. 

"If he say's yes and it's anything as crowded as that last fight, I want him in someone's eyesight at all times," Steve ordered, they all nodded in agreement. 

"Won't be hard with Hawkeye around," The groggy voice of the once unconscious Spider joked. Peter yawned, slowly pulling himself up with a wince. Bruce who was closest adjusted the pillows so he could sit properly. Peter's chest aching around the lined bruises.

A smirk lit up Clint's face, he nodded at the compliment. The smirk fell from all there faces when Peter apologized.

"It's not your fault," they confirmed, Natasha giving a nod.

"We all get a little overwhelmed, if your ever getting close to something like that again Peter you can tap out." Steve explained, Peter nodded.

"If it's all right with you guys, I think I'm going to bed. I'm still a little out of it," Peter admitted. 

"Get some sleep,"

They all made there goodnight's, helping Peter get comfortable in his bed once again before the light's dimmed and Peter fell asleep.

 


End file.
